usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron SanAntonio
Lieutenant Commander Cameron Sanantonio serves as the Acting First Officer and Chief Science Officer, and is best known for using duct tape in emergency repairs. Pesonal History Cameron Sanantonio was born on Deep Space Station K-47 near the galactic core. An attack by a crystalline entity 'absorbed' everyone on the station except for Cameron; the crystalline entity modified Cameron to use him as a "communications medium" between the entity and the humans in the Alpha Quadrant. This failed for an unknown reason; the entity left the station, leaving Cameron to survive by repairing machinery and training on the engineering simulators which were left online. He was rescued by the USS Issac Asimov A and brought to Earth. He is classified as a Humanoid. In all aspects but two, he is of Terran stock. The modifications put in place by the crystalline entity make him very from the norm. First, his hair follicles produce long, crystal like monomer strands of a blue color instead of hair. Secondly, his nervous system has been transformed into a crystalline processing network, while still containing Cameron's personality ingrams. Because of this modification to his nervous system, he does not require sleep. Starfleet Medical has a file open, with hopes that the Federation may be able to use a similar process to repair people with serious nervous system damage. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Cameron Sanantonio enrolled in Starfleet Academy at age 17. He was unable to decide on a speciality, so on the advice of Boothby he enrolled both in the Sciences General and the Engineering General courses. He graduated third in his class in Sciences General and was allowed to attend the Montgomery Scott School of Advanced Engineering where he and a team were given the task to refit a older starship as a mental exercise. They created the Excelsior-Class Refit (IV), the USS Lexington. The design recieved "Best of Class." He also submitted plans for a long range "silent" reconnaisance ship, dubbed the SR-1701 Blackbird by the staff at Starfleet Engineering Corps. The prototype of this class of ship is docked at the USS Lexington, the Polyarny (Поля́рный on it's dedication plaque and hull markings). USS Issac Asimov B Cam requested assignment to the USS Issac Asimov B, as a Cadet First Grade. He spent equal time in Sciences and Engineering, eventually settling down as the Chief Computer Tech. He served 2 years on the USS Issac Asimov B mapping gaseous anomalies in Beta Quadrant before being transferred to the USS Lexington for a deep space assignment. USS Lexington Cam served under Captain Clemens as Science Officer and recieved his promotion to Ensign, but transferred to Engineering after helping out with a refit. He served for 6 months under Chief Engineer Elmo and Lieutenant Junior Grade Fred Fogarty and got a taste for the Lexington's systems. He developed the LCARShare system specifically for the Lexington's dual computer core system, however, the first version faulted both computer cores and all the subprocessors, resulting in stranding the Lexington's first deep space cruise with him on board. Cameron received a joint promotion with Fred Fogarty, Cam recieving the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and Fred advancing to Full Lieutenant. Deep Space Assignment Cameron Sanantonio was assigned to a deep space probe for the duration of one year. This assignment is still classified. USS Lexington Again Cameron returned to the Lexington to find Fred Fogarty as Chief Engineer of the Lexington. He recieved a promotion to Full Lieutenant and was given the post as Assistant Chief Engineer, where he usually claimed to do "all the work while Fred slept on duty." During the staff reorginisation, when Zaphod Fondo received his promotion from First Officer to Captain, Cameron was offered the position of Second Officer to fill Will Styles' old position. He was also promoted to First Lieutenant in the process, where he served for a year as both Assistant Chief Engineer and Second Officer, where he claimed to "do all the paperwork while Will slept on duty." After Captain Will Styles' unfortunate accident, Cameron took over as Ship's Commanding Officer for the shakedown cruise to Starbase 31, where the Lexington recieved it's new Captain, Fleet Captain Jonas Brent. In the process, Cameron was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, transferred back to the Science Department as Chief Science Officer, and made Acting Executive Officer, where he now plans to "let everyone else do the work while he sleeps on duty." XM2 Mission En route to XM2, the Captain detected interesting readings (of an Omega Molecule, but that's classified, and we didn't really know about it), and decided that he needed to take a shuttlecraft and destroy his target. He therefore left Cameron in command of the ship as we went off. During action, the Shuttledeck door was destroyed, and all craft had to be beamed in and out. The Captain successfully completed his mission and returned safely. Cam took command of a landing party on a Koth ship, where they discovered many Koth in suspended animation (specifically cryogenic freeze). They took one operating unit back onboard the Lexington, using the Koth's transporters to do so. Additional Information * On 0708.24, Cameron Sanantonio was awarded the title "Second Funniest Being in the USF." * As Executive Officer, Cameron has banned all packing peanuts from the ship. 'See Also' * Fred Fogarty ** Cam's best friend and Lex's Chief Engineer * Falco Fogarty SanAntonio Cameron SanAntonio Cameron